Mors Allai
Morales Sebastian Allai, known as Mors Allai, is Lord Malus' adoptive son and one of the main characters in Eternal Winter. He was formerly a young Ukrainian mercenary before he was caught stealing from the national treasury and chased out of his hometown, Kiev. He was then adopted by Malus and manipulated into helping him with his plan to reunite a broken Europe. He is also one of the survivors of the WR 104 Gamma Ray burst. Backstory The son of a wealthy Ukrainian governess and a highly influential general, Morales was taught from an early age in many forms of combat, including Taekwondo, Karate, Kickboxing, and Kung Fu. He was also exposed to weapons and gunfire at the age of 5. He fired his first holster pistol at the age of 10. As he grew up, Morales expressed an incurable love for money. He began pickpocketing, and was dishonorably discharged from the Ukrainian Armed Forces. His father heard of this and began drinking heavily. It was two weeks later when his mother was strangled to death by burglars while the helpless Morales was forced to watch. The murderers let Morales go unharmed in order to send a message to the public. His father heard of this and committed suicide by jumping out of his apartment window. Now orphaned, Morales shortened his name to Mors Allai and became a mercenary under the alias Vladimir Smirnov, a skilled fighter from Siberia, Russia. This was about when Mors began fighting in many major conflicts, supporting the Assad family during the Syrian Civil War and even fighting for the Taliban. Mors eventually returned to Europe, which is where he first heard of the European Liberation Front, a terrorist organization dedicated to Liberating Europe. Unlike his soon-to-be father, Mors cared little about liberating Europe under a single ruler. He instead saw this as an opportunity to get both wealth and public attention. He joined as a bounty hunter and was tasked with assassinating and kidnapping the group's enemies, including American senators, governors, and the Prime Minister of Britain. Mors was in the middle of an assassination attempt on a Russian political leader when the Gamma Ray burst struck. He ran for the safety bunkers, and was recognized by local citizens, who began beating and tackling him. The burst killed everyone in the bunker except for Mors, who miraculously was shielded by his attackers. He stumbled across the wastelands of Europe, killing local survivor groups and stealing their food, before running into Lord Malus in an area of Germany known as the Rhinelands. Malus saw potential and assigned Mors as his personal bounty hunter, before eventually taking him in as his adoptive son and training him to lead his followers into battle. Eternal Winter Mors first appears in the roleplay chasing a girl (later revealed to be name Dian Quincy) who Malus had instructed him to kill. After using his crossbow and injuring her leg, he grabs his holster pistol and is moments away from killing her when he changes his mind and decides to make the battle more "challenging". Despite her best effort, Dian cannot outwite the incoming Mors. Unimpressed, Mors decides to follow through and achieve his mission when Dian's father, Peter, comes to her rescue. The two momentarily battle before Mors gains the upper hand, prompting Dian to save her father and tackle Mors. Mors fights off Dian and crushes Peter's gun with his foot. Before he can lay the finishing blow, Dian throws a pebble at his eye, causing him to flinch and let go of Peter. Peter then grabs his broken gun and uses the back to smack Mors across the face, injuring him severely. Despite his injuries, Mors pushes through and stabs Peter with a wrist blade, killing him instantly and sending Dian in a fury. Mors knocks Dian off her feet and begins to strangle her when he realizes she looks just like his mother who had died the same way. Mors lets Dian live and takes the locket Malus wanted him to retrieve, revealing the second half of the paper Malus had gotten from Cody Wyoming. Mors is at first disappointed that he was forced to kill somebody over a piece of paper, before unfolding it and quickly changing his mind. He the proceeds to walk back to Malus' fortress with the paper in his pocket. It is currently unknown what was on the paper or what happened to Dian afterwards. Category:Eternal Winter Category:Antagonists Category:Villians Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Hunters Category:Soldiers Category:Ukrainian